The present invention relates generally to rotary power lawn mowers and, in particular, to an improved pivotable handle mounting and latching arrangement for lawn mowers.
As a convenience option, power driven lawn mowers have heretobefore been equipped with pivotally movable handle assemblies. In particular, the handle assembly can be pivotably reversed or "flipped-over" on the deck of the lawn mower through a predetermined range of angular motion so that the lawn mower can be pushed in either a forward or a reverse direction. Conventionally, pivoting handle assemblies have been attached to the deck of the lawn mower by utilizing a plurality of separate structural components, such as mounting brackets, which must be assembled together. Therefore, removal of conventional handle assemblies for storage is a time-consuming and tedious process since disassembly is required.
The present invention relates to an improved handle assembly which cooperates with an improved unitary deck housing structure to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. In particular, handle towers and pivot pin mounts, integrally associated with the deck housing, have eliminated the need for assembly of separate handle mounting and support brackets which are modernly installed on most lawn mower decks. The pivot pin mounting structure of the present invention provides for the simple permanent installation of a pivot pin to the deck housing. In addition, the improved handle assembly of the present invention includes means for providing a "handle to pivot pin" connection for releasably attaching the handle assembly to the pivot pins. Therefore, the improved handle assembly can be conveniently removed for storage of the lawn mower.
Coacting with the "handle to pivot pin" connection is a "handle to deck" latching system. In particular, the improved deck housing includes a pair of laterally offset handle tower assemblies, each having an upstanding forward and rearward lug for defining a forward or a reverse position of the handle assembly relative to the deck housing. A latching mechanism is mounted coaxially relative to a tubular portion of the handle assembly. The latching mechanism is adapted for telescopic movement relative to the handle assembly through a limited range of motion for releasably engaging one of the upstanding lugs. The latch mechanism is normally biased to positively latch for preventing unintended or accidental handle "flip-over" or reversing during use but is controllably releasable by the operator. As such, the operator is able to disengage the latch mechanism from the upstanding lug for permitting selective pivotable movement of the handle assembly when it is desired to push the mower in an opposite direction. Further more, the latch mechanism is located on the side of the lawn mower opposite a grass discharge opening in the deck housing so that the operator is compelled to walk around the mower in a direction opposite to the discharge opening when the handle assembly is reversed.
The deck housing construction of the present invention is adapted to be integrally formed an includes means for supporting a drive motor together with the improved handle assembly and ground engaging wheels. As such, the improved deck housing construction is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, light in weight, rugged in construction and reliable in use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the following drawings.